


A Life Forfeited

by talonyth



Series: Shots Fired [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Gen, Violence, pls excuse this mess i have as per usual no idea what i am doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/talonyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is lucky to have a witness who is also boss of a yakuza clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life Forfeited

They say time stops at critical points in life. Nothing moves, nothing makes a sound, you can't even breathe as your old life is negated entirely. As if it never amounted to anything. 

It was an accident. Oikawa never meant to hurt anyone. Never meant to kill anyone. His entire body is in tremor as he looks down on the person lying on floor, blood spreading on the concrete and he swears to anything that is holy or unholy that he never even thought to take someone else's life. The situation is so surreal, the weight in his hands feels alien as it should for Oikawa never held a gun before. He didn't even know it was loaded until he pulled the trigger in panic. He never meant to kill someone but as sounds turn mute, movements turn stiff and his own heart skips a beat, Oikawa realizes that he did. He killed someone. 

His eyes roam around, he feels the sweat running down his spine as he starts to feel sick at the sight in front of him. His knees go weak and he sinks onto the floor, his body shaking so badly that the gun drop out of his hands right on the cold ground. 

This is so fucked up, it can't be happening. He had just gone out for a drink with a friend, he had just been on his way home when this guy pulled him into a dark alleyway - the type your parents warn you of - and picked a fight with him. Oikawa meant to leave him be, thinking he was just a drunk but it all happened so fast, he stared into the barrel of a gun for the first time in his entire life. He doesn't know by now whether he should be grateful for his good reflexes as he had punched the guy away from him. He had dropped the gun and it was nowhere but the fight didn't stop, it simply didn't, that person kept aggravating him for no reason, kept punching him for no reason and he started reaching out for the gun on the floor. 

Quick reflexes might be a curse after all, he thinks. He realizes he had picked up the gun first and in terror, he simply shot. Oikawa shot and the guy dropped dead and now he kneels on the floor and he wonders what the fuck he had done wrong in his life to deserve this sort of ending. 

Because this is it. The main street is not far away, someone must have heard the shot, they are probably onto him already and he knows he is not able to run. His knees, his legs, his being feels like it would break down at the slightest movement. 

Oh. He feels someone coming, he can hear again, footsteps slowly approaching him and this is it. This is the end. Oikawa can't even cry. He turns his head around - and he sees a person standing right behind him. 

But he is so unreal, that guy. He wears a smile on his face, it looks so gentle that it feels utterly wrong to Oikawa. Who...?

"What a mess," he says and looks at the corpse in front of Oikawa. His smile doesn't cease. His voice is calm as if it had been the most trivial and normal thing to say. Oikawa is terrified. Who in the world is he and what is it with him?

Oikawa feels his muscles tense up at every step the stranger takes towards him until he stops and bends down, gloved fingers picking up the gun he dropped minutes ago. He looks at it before turning his gaze to the corpse again and mustering it. 

"Have you made sure he is dead?"

This voice, it sounds so sweet, it is like honey yet Oikawa feels only more upset at hearing it being so calm and composed when he sits on the floor shivering and he feels like throwing up. What sort of question is that? What sort of situation is this? This is unreal, it can't be real, it must be a nightmare, a terrible terrible nightmare. 

He jolts at the sound of a bullet shot and his whole body hurts, he is feeling so sick that he can barely sit up straightly. He wants to go home, he wants to forget, he wants this to never have happened. 

"Well, now he is," the person next to him says and cowers right next to him. Instinctively, Oikawa backs away but his body moves slower, drained from all energy within him. The guy smiles at him, understandingly almost. 

"This must have been your first time doing this. Don't worry, all is going to be fine. You are in luck that I am your partner in crime," he says and his smile gets brighter but that doesn't calm Oikawa down the slightest. If anything, the unsettling feeling in his stomach gets harder to control. He doesn't even turn his head to look at the dead body in front of him. 

Light hair, gentle eyes, dressed as casually, it could be anyone from the street. Street. Shots. They must have heard. Everyone must have heard the second shot. If the first one hadn't been registered---

He wants to run. He wants to go home. He wants to leave this person and the dead guy and everything behind. 

"Killing someone sure isn't going easy on your mental health," the other utters on even though he doesn't get a reply. He fiddles with the gun in hands, loading and unloading it. "If you'll excuse me."

He bows his head and rustles through his pockets, taking a phone out. Calling... someone? Police? Oikawa wants to move but as he tries he fails and it dawns on him that he is fucked. Completely so. There is no escape even if he tries. 

"...Hello, Kenma? ...I have a job for you. ...It is not far away from headquarters, just walk down the main street and turn left right at the Golden Tiger. ...Yeah, that bar. ...Good, I'll see you then!"  
He ends the call and turns his head back to Oikawa whose eyes are still focused on the stranger crouching next to him. He can't possibly be much older than him. Who is he? 

"I have called someone to dispose of this guy. Can't have him lying around here like nothing."

"W...ho...?" 

Oikawa's own voice hurts him, it is rough and shaky and he feels like coughing up. The other tilts his head, seemingly confused. 

"Me? Who I am?"

Oikawa nods and for fuck's sake, he doesn't mean to feel lighter, he can't believe he adjusts to this situation. That is sick. This is sick. He feels sick. Everything is just so messed up. 

"Hm. I wonder if telling you my name will help you relax a little," the other replies with a giggle, his face lightening up and Oikawa swears he has never seen a guy as angelic as that one before despite his actions and words. "Never mind, I'll tell you. I am Sugawara Koushi, but I'm usually called Suga. What is yours?"

That was easy. Oikawa can't believe it could be that easy. Then again, he said it before, that guy. They are partners in crime. He supposes that is some sort of bond, even though a fucked up one. 

"O-Oikawa. Oikawa Tooru."

"Tooooooru, huh," Suga says with long breath as if he doesn't know how to properly pronounce it. His face is covered in a bright smile. "It's nice to meet you. ...Albeit the circumstances could have been nicer, I admit."

How is he so calm? Just what is going on? Oikawa feels like he has been set up. If this isn't a dream, at least let it be a joke. A bad one. A terrible one.

"W-What about... shouldn't we leave here?" Oikawa asks, his body still vibrating. 

"No, it's okay. No one will look into the back alleys. People get killed here like flies. You'd be surprised," Suga replies with ease and sits down on the concrete, the gun still in his hands. It frightens Oikawa to know he has it and not to know whether it is loaded or unloaded. As calm and angelic Suga seems, he has something dangerous about him. 

"But the gun shots... haven't they been heard?"

"Trust me, no one minds gun shots around this area. I don't think the police is still trying to clean up this place, to be honest. I would say, you are really lucky to have ended up killing someone here and not elsewhere. Could have been worse."

It could have been worse? How could things possibly be worse than killing someone accidentally in an alleyway? 

"Besides, we will need to wait for Kenma to come and clean this mess up. He is like a magician. Once he is done, no one will ever guess someone got shot here. Although it might take him a bit, seeing as this guy's brain is at about everywhere," Suga says and wrinkles his nose in disgust. "I didn't know he had any, to be honest."

"D-Did you know him?" Oikawa says and he feels terrified to hear the reply. Even more that he has started up a conversation with a person who is more than menacing despite his demeanor. 

"I guess knowing would be a bit much but you could say he was a sort of acquaintance. ...An acquaintance I happened to want dead and you did me the favour."

Suga smiles at him and it could be such a normal conversation in a normal place. Without a gun. Without a dead body in front of them. Without blood sprayed on the ground. 

"So, since you were so kind to take care of this and I don't like being in debt, I am helping you out. That's only fair, right?"

It's not like Oikawa can say anything against it. Neither affirm it. He supposes Suga doesn't need a reply either way as he keeps on talking. 

"You know," he twists the gun around his index finger as he talks, "I might have not told you that this guy you killed is part of a gang," spins the gun around, the trigger clicking threateningly, "and they are probably going to miss their friend."

Suga's eyes lock onto Oikawa's who shivers with every spin the gun takes. Is it loaded? Unloaded? How the hell is he supposed to know when he never held a gun before this incident? The smile is stuck to Suga's face but it is a different sort of. 

"They might find you even if the police doesn't."

How could he have felt secure for even a second? Oikawa's stomach twists. This person is dangerous. He seems like a saviour but chances are good - very good - that he is the devil. He wants a contract and he will force him and he will do it so nicely, so gently that Oikawa is sure he is going to agree. Even though he knows. 

"You will be safe with me," Suga says and it is a grin now, impish as it is heavenly. 

"...With you? What... does that mean?"

He feels like he shouldn't ask, it probably won't bing him anywhere. But surprisingly, Suga does respond. 

"Have you ever heard rumours about this area of the city?"

Oikawa can recall a few. From prostitution up to gang wars. Gangs. Oikawa's eyes widen and he sees Suga grinning at his realization. This guy, this sweet and gentle person who shot a man - although dead already - without batting an eyelid, who talks to him calmly as they sit next to a puddle of blood spreading - he is part of the yakuza. The power reigning the area. 

"Of course, I will not push you to join my gang. Or, well, gang sounds so rough, doesn't it? I think family is much nicer," Suga rambles and he slips the gun into the pocket of his jacket, the surroundings weirdly quiet without the clicking of the trigger. "But I will offer you the safety of it. You helped me out, and now it is my turn to help you."

This is ridiculous, Oikawa thinks. Utterly and absolutely ridiculous. The cons are so many - being a yakuza, it means leaving behind your old life, your family, your friends, anything you had before. It means you do dirty business, loans, host and night clubs. It means hurting others, possibly killing them. It means throwing away your entire life, your future because once you have entered, there is barely a possibility to get out. 

Yet the prospect of being hunted by one of those is even worse. Either he is dead or a yakuza. He has been promised safety, right? He has been promised things would be okay. What choice does he have? 

Oikawa reaches out, his hands are still shaking and he holds onto Suga's sleeve. "It's fine, I'm in," he says and his voice is clear for the first time ever since all that shit happened. So is his mind. It is scary how calm he feels all of a sudden, taking a decision like this as it is nothing. 

Suga's smile broadens and he nods. "Then welcome to our family," he says, and his voice is like honey, thick and sweet and Oikawa feels the time stop.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i don't really know. the request i got was oisuga being partners in crime and i immediately thought i wanted to write suga being the one calming oikawa the fuck down after seeing what he has done. then he kind of turned into this a+ calm guy about dead people because he doesn't mind blood. and suddenly yakuza!suga?????? yakuza!suga!!!!!! basically my trail of thoughts. besides, setters interacting is bliss hell ye
> 
> it might or might not be the prequel to a tiny yakuza au series. maybe. possibly. who knows? for now please have this [concept art](https://twitter.com/im_not_crazy17/status/519223064404299776) of yak boss!suga by wonderful [nids](https://twitter.com/im_not_crazy17) out who has surprised me a lot when she showed me this ngl it's aM AZING


End file.
